1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service provided through interworking wireless public and private networks and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing a data service in interworking wireless public and private networks, in which the data service (local data service) is provided through a private network within the interworking networks of the wireless public network and the wired/wireless private network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a solution for providing voice calls and data services under an in-building office environment free of charge, a system grafting CDMA-RF (Code-Division Multiple Access-Radio Frequency) technology on a local wired/wireless private branch exchange appears for the first time.
The present invention will be described herein with reference to the in-building wireless environment, wherein the in-building wireless environment refers to not only an office environment such as an office building but also a communication environment within a certain zone (e.g., a campus, an army camp, etc.).
In this manner, with such a system where the wireless public network and wired/wireless private networks are interworked, it enables a call at any different place within the building, supports a hand-off function with the public wireless network upon deviation from a local zone, and provides a variety of additional services, for example, of forwarding an emergency message by use of a short message service, retrieving necessary in-building information at the exterior if an intra-net is established, and so on.
However, this system does not currently support a local packet data service function (through the private network).
This is because a terminal cannot discriminate whether the current data received within the private network is for the public network or for the private network after transmitting a local data service request signal.
Further, authenticating and billing for a corresponding data service are controlled and processed by separate equipment (e.g., Authentication Accounting Authorization; AAA) within a DCN (data core network) of the public network. The authenticating and billing are collectively processed depending on an option set in a database of a data service system, so that a selection of the authenticating and billing is not offered to a user.
A general form of a data service will be described as follows, showing a route providing a data service through a general wireless public network.
First, when a terminal on the side of transmitting a call makes an attempt at connection to its corresponding server in order to get the data service, this connection signal is received by a base transceiver station (BTS), is matched at a base station controller (BSC) or a control station, and then is forwarded to a packet data serving node (PDSN). The PDSN transmits the currently received data call to a content server so that a session is established between the call transmitting side terminal and the content server.
In this manner, when such a system is connected with a wired/wireless private network, it must be determined within the private network through which of the public and private networks the currently received data is routed. However, there is a problem in that no discrimination information serving as a basis of the determination is present.
In other words, when a local wireless terminal makes an attempt at connection to a data service server of the local private network within the network where the wireless public network and the wired/wireless private network are interworked, the data service is unconditionally provided through the public network because there is no discrimination information indicating that the data service is provided using which of the public and private networks.
Consequently, there is a problem that the local data service (through the private network) is unavailable through the existing network where the wireless public network and the wired/wireless private network are interworked.